


Shape of my heart

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>전에 누군가의 리퀘로 썼는데 어느분 리퀘였는지 분명하질 않네요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape of my heart

존경하는 상사였다. 신입요원인 그로서는 감히 올려다볼 수조차 없을 만큼 높은 지위에 있는 분이었지만, 어쩐지 그에게만은 친조카를 대하듯 미소지어주시는 분이기도 했다. 그분을 존경했다. 어쩌면 처음으로, 동생 이외의 사람을 마음에 담았는지도 모른다는 생각도 했다. 그런 착각일랑, 감히 해서는 안되는 망상이라 여기며 머릿속에서 지워버렸지만. 그랬기에 이런 상황은, 단 한 번도 생각해보지 못했다. 단 한 순간도.

"......국장님?"

피터 길럼.

그의 상사이자 MI6의 국장인 남자의 품에 안긴 채 눈을 뜰 날이 오게 될 것이라고는. 단 한 순간도.

"일어났군."

남자는 빛바랜 아마빛 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 미소지었다. 그의, 아침햇살 아래 푸르게 빛나는 눈동자가 젊은 신입요원을 바라보고 있었다.

"어떻게 된 겁니까."

이런 질문을 할 만한 상황이 아니라는 것도 알고 있다. 어쩌면 이런 질문을 해서는 안 되는 것인지도 모른다. 그러나 청년은, 동정이었다. 누군가의 품에서 아침을 맞이해본 일은, 아주 어릴 적 어머니의 품을 제외하고는 단 한 번도 없었다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 지금 이, 그에게는 생경한 상황을 이해하려 애썼다. 남자는 웃으며 팔을 풀었다.

"내가, 이번 일을 해결하는 데 자네를 쓰겠다고 내각에 말해두었지."

"......예, 국장님."

청년은 시트 아래, 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 자신을 확인하고 당황한 채, 대답했다.

"기억하고 있습니다. 어제 말씀하셨지요."

"그리고 술을 마셨고. 생각보다 술이 약하더군."

"예."

"그게 전부라네."

"......그렇습니까."

"물론."

청년과는 달리, 파자마를 입고 있던 피터 길럼은 침대에서 빠져나와 가운을 걸치며 대답했다.

"자네가 자네의 주특기인 그 냉철한 추론으로, 내 성적 경향에 대해서 언급하기는 했지."

"그런......"

"술이 약하더군, 마이크로프트."

청년의 낯이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 길럼은 그에게 옷을 갈아입으라 눈짓하며 방을 나섰다. 주방에서 뭔가 달그락거리는 경쾌한 소리가 났다. 잠시 후, 명예로운 은퇴를 몇 달 남긴 MI6의 국장은 홍차와 베이컨 에그를 담아 들고 돌아왔다. 막 옷을 다 챙겨입은 청년은 쩔쩔매며 접시를 받아들었다. 그는 잘 구워진 빵과 달걀과 베이컨을 들여다보다, 고개를 들지 못한 채 중얼거렸다.

"죄송합니다."

"그런 말은, 하는 게 아니라네."

"......죄송합니다."

"죄송할 것 없네. 그저 하룻밤 실수일 뿐이니."

차라리 화를 내 주었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그, 하룻밤 실수일 뿐이라는 말에 청년은 더욱 고개를 들 수 없었다. 이래서는 안 돼. 마음을 다잡듯 입술을 지그시 깨물며, 어두운 갈색머리의 청년은 천천히 고개를 들었다. 국장의, 언제나와 다름없는 평정한 눈빛이 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그렇구나. 이분에게는 이런 일조차도 그저. 전날의 정사가 남긴 흔적인지, 허리가 욱신거렸다. 그 아픔 때문인 아니겠지만, 청년은 울고 싶었다. 처음부터, 처음 MI6에 들어왔을 때부터 그를 동경했다. 그의 등을 바라보며 앞으로 나아갈 수 있었다. 필요 이상으로 깔끔한 그의 옷차림에서, 여직원들에게 도를 넘지 않는 농담을 건네는 그의 자상함에서, 그의 책상 위 놓여있는 짝이 맞지 않는 체스말에서, 아마도 이곳에서 보낸 반생동안 그의 몸에 배어버렸을 온갖 습관에서, 청렴결백한 그가 개인사에서, 특히 이런 직업에 종사하는 사람으로서는 남들에게 결코 쉽게 말할 수 없는 고민을 간직했었음을 알았다. 때때로 그가 회의실의 테이블을 손끝으로 두드리며, 이곳 MI6의 역사와 함께 했음직한 시계를 응시할 때 마다, 그가 사랑했던 사람이 한때 이곳에 있었음을, 아마도 그가 존경하던 선배나 상사였음을 눈치챌 수 있었다. 자료실에서 옛 기록이 보존된 마이크로필름들을 들여다보다, 어느 순간 한 남자의 이름을 머릿속에 새겨넣었다. 조지 스마일리.

그 사람을, 그 전설적인 요원이자 길럼의 상사였던 남자를, 질투한 것은 아니었다.

하지만 한 순간이나마 부럽다고 생각했다. 조지 스마일리라는 남자를. 그의 시선을 사로잡은 그 노신사를.

"이번 일은 실패할걸세, 마이크로프트."

아침을 들고, 신문을 대충 훑어보고 접어놓으며 길럼은 안락의자에 등을 기대고 앉았다.

"무슨 말씀이신지......"

"대처 수상은 곧 사임할테고, 차기 수상이 될 메이저는 이 나라의 이익을 제대로 보호하고 대변할만한 그릇은 아니라네. 제대로 봉합치 못한 외교문제들은 벌써부터 터져나오고 있지. 이번 일은, 그 시작일 뿐일세."

"경제 문제도 마찬가지겠지요. 빈부격차는 늘어났고, 제조업이 붕괴하다시피 했으니. 대처 수상은 메이저가 보수당의 세력을 잡도록 암묵적으로 지지했지만, 그건 메이저가 그 문제를 해결할 수 있으리라고 믿기 때문은 아니겠죠."

"어디에나 희생양은 필요한 법이지."

길럼은 손가락을 깍지끼며 대답했다.

"바로 지금의 나처럼."

"국장님......?"

"20년 전, 내가 아직 젊었을 때...... 부다페스트에서의 어떤 공작이 실패로 돌아가며 MI6의 국장은 사임해야만 했지. 내 상사인 조지 스마일리도 그때 같이 정보국에서 물러났네. 희생양이었지. 하지만 결국 스마일리는 MI6내의 스파이가 누구인지 밝혀냈고, 명예롭게 돌아올 수 있었어."

"국장님도...... 그렇게 하시겠다는 말씀입니까."

"아니. 난 다시 돌아오지 않아. 그 역할은 자네에게 주지."

남자의 손이, 청년의 어깨를 짚었다. 청년은 당혹감을 감추지 못한 채 자신의 존경하는 상사를 바라보았다.

"실패는 내가 안고 물러날테니, 자네는 이번 일을 바탕으로 올라가게. 올라갈 수 있을 때 까지."

"국장님......?"

"나는 조지 스마일리를 존경하고 사랑했네. 빌 헤이든에 대해 경외감을 품고 있었지. 그들은 지나간 시대를 대변하는 사람들이고, 진정한 신사들이라고 불러도 될 만한 이들이었네. 지금의 나는, 글쎄, 이제 늙어버린 지금의 나는 자네를 보고 있네. 아직 젊고 서투르지만 존재감이 확실한, 잠재력이 있는 젊은이라고. 자네를 보면 늘, 그때 그 시대를 떠올리게 돼. 그런 것은, 그런 마음은 그저 실수였다고 말하는 것과는 아주 조금 다른 거라네. 무슨 뜻인지 알겠나."

"국장님."

길럼이 자리에서 일어나자, 마이크로프트는 얼른 뒤따라 일어났다. 그는 훤칠한, 그러나 자신보다 약간 키가 작은 이 노신사의 표정에서 그가 지난 스물 두 해 동안 한 번도 온전히 이해할 수 없었던 어떤 감정의 흐름을 읽었다. 그런 것은 눈으로 보고 읽는 게 아니라 마음으로 닿아 느끼는 것임을, 그는 잠시 후 깨달았다.

"난 그때 스캘프헌터를 담당하고 있었고, 스마일리는 그 스파이를 찾는 데 내가 필요하다고 말했지."

"......"

"나는 그를 위해 기꺼이 배신자가 될 각오를 하고, 그때 사귀던 사람과 헤어졌으며, 한 번은 이곳의 서류를 훔치러 들어오기도 했네. 어떤 면에서 그는 내게 빚을 졌을 수도 있을 거야. 그 부채에 대해서 한 번도 말하지는 않았지만, 그 대신 한번쯤은 말하고 싶다는 생각도 했네."

"무엇을 말입니까."

"글쎄."

"무엇을......"

"글쎄, 아마 자네가 하고 싶은 말이 아닐까 싶군. 마이크로프트, 주말 내내 내 집에 머무를 생각이 아니라면 슬슬 돌아가는 게 좋겠군. 그러고보니 자네에게 동생이 있다고 했지? 지금 같이 살고 있다는."

"예."

마이크로프트는 고개를 끄덕였다. 아침 햇살 아래 미소짓는 길럼의 옆모습에서, 그에게 늘 불가해한 감정을 느끼게 하던 누군가의 모습을 그려보면서. 그런 감정은, 평생 누구에게도 말할 수 없으리라. 마이크로프트는 확신했다. 평생을 두고 그 누구에게도 말하지 못한 채, 가슴에 묻어둘 수 밖에 없는 어떤 것이 되리라고. 피터 길럼이, 조지 스마일리에 대한 마음을 묻었던 것 처럼.

"예, 국장님. 그렇군요."

"다른 할 말은."

"......없습니다."

"좋아. 그렇다면 오늘 일은 잊도록 하게."

"......예, 국장님."


End file.
